


The price that i have to pay (PT-BR)

by Dark_raven144



Category: Frozen (2013), xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_raven144/pseuds/Dark_raven144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa e Anna precisam pagar o preço para que elas sobrevivam nesse novo rumo da vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The price that i have to pay (PT-BR)

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não tenho direitos a nada relacionado a Frozen e a xxxHolic. Todos os direitos e lucros são reservados para seus criadores.

**Capítulo 1 – O Desejo mais profundo**

As cavalgadas ferozes que os cavalos ecoavam pela noite assustavam os pequenos animais noturnos que passavam pelo caminho. Os corações de um pai e de uma mãe, preocupados com suas duas filhas por motivos diferentes, quase saíam pelas bocas dos reis. Ter uma filha especial nunca foi exatamente o que haviam pedido aos deuses, mas Elsa era uma garota linda e gentil. Tanto com sua irmã Anna, quanto com todos que a rodeavam. Somente o poder de gelo era seu empecilho para uma vida normal.

 

Em uma brincadeira, na mesma noite que saíram desesperados do castelo, Elsa acertou sua magia na testa de Anna e desacordou-a. Seus pais acudiram-na rapidamente e sabiam exatamente para onde ir: Os Trolls da montanha.

 

Chegando a uma clareira, com Anna em seus braços, seu pai clamou pelos mágicos da floresta. O desespero da voz do rei fez com que as pedras tremessem e pequenos monstrinhos se apresentassem.

 

\- Vossa majestade! - Uma Troll com voz feminina demonstrou surpresa e admiração ao ver a figura real. - A que devemos a honra da sua presença?

 

Ele abaixou como se curvasse perante deuses maiores que si mesmo e deitou Anna desacordada como se a oferecesse. Rapidamente Pabbie, o rei dos Trolls e um grande mago, apareceu e colocou as mãos em seu rosto.

 

\- O lado bom é que ela somente a acertou na cabeça, não o coração... - Ele suspirou, parecendo impotente - Mas o lado ruim é que não posso fazer nada. Mas há alguém que pode.

 

\- Quem? Diga-me, por favor! - A voz aflita do rei emocionou todos os que estavam ali presentes.

 

\- Ela é conhecida como "A bruxa das dimensões", seu poder é incomparável! Capaz de realizar os maiores desejos de nossos corações... Tenho poder suficiente para mandá-los para lá.

 

\- Então o faça.

 

\- Contudo, tudo o que ela faz é pedido um presente em troca.

 

O rei olhou para sua esposa que parecia tão aflita quanto ele poderia estar e acenou. Em concordância, ela retribuiu o aceno e ambos olharam para Pabbie:

 

\- Nós vamos até lá. - Agora a voz do rei soava como um poderoso governante e a confiança emanava pelos seus olhos encontrando os do pequeno mago.

 

\- Assim seja... - Ele levantou os braços e um círculo mágico apareceu logo abaixo dos pés da família - Que a luz esteja com vocês e o jugo não seja grande o bastante para esmagá-los.

 

Tudo ficou negro e o rei sentiu suas pernas cambalearem à procura de um chão, mas nada estava acontecendo. A magia apagou sua consciência até que sentisse o ar novamente entrando em suas narinas.

 

Ao abrir os olhos, os prédios eram altos e cheios de janelas, a chuva que caía molhava todas as camadas de roupas que ele usava para proteger-se do frio que agora era inexistente. Obviamente ele estava em outra dimensão.

 

Percebeu a presença de uma mulher magra, com os olhos vermelhos e um sorriso sarcástico à sua frente. Sua roupa aparentava não receber nenhum pingo de chuva e o cigarro que ela segurava não apagava ao toque da torrente que assolava o local. Ela olhou para os quatro sem mover sua cabeça e tragou um pouco de nicotina, demonstrando um prazer sem igual.

 

\- Bem vindos, queridos. - Sua voz era potente, mas ao mesmo tempo convidativa, como se tudo o que ela falasse fosse convencê-lo.

 

**Fim do primeiro capítulo**


End file.
